Football Team
The McKinley Titans are the football team of William McKinley High School. Even though they share many members, the McKinley Titans often act antagonistic to New Directions members. They were originally coached by Ken Tanaka, though after a huge streak of losses and his mental breakdown, he was replaced by Shannon Beiste, whose coaching helped the Titans eventually start winning games. Season One In "Preggers", they manage to win a game thanks to Kurt Hummel, their new kicker who teaches them the dance of Single Ladies. In "Mash-Up", Ken, angry at Will, adds an extra, mandatory practice at the same time as Glee Club's practice, forcing Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt to choose between Glee and football, a difficult decision for the guys. Eventually, Finn convinces the coach to cancel the practice. The football season ends by the episode "Hell-O" and the basketball starts. Season Two In "Audition", Shannon Beiste is appointed as the new coach of the failing football team, resulting in reductions to the glee and cheerleading budgets in favor of the team. At practice she says that everybody is cut and that tryouts will be done. Artie asks Finn to help him join the football team. Beiste believes that Finn is colluding against her by forcing her to reject a disabled student, and drops Finn from the team, appointing Sam Evans as the new quarterback. Matt, having transferred, is no longer on the team. In "Britney/Brittany", Beiste shows compassion towards Artie and Finn by letting them both join the football team. In "Grilled Cheesus" after praying to a sandwich, Finn become the quarterback again because Sam Evans got injured. In "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", the whole football team has to join the Glee Club. All the boys perform "She's Not There", and right after it they get slushied from the hockey Team. All of them quit Glee Club, except for Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam. Lauren, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes join the football team. In the game, they start losing, but Puck convinces the other boys to join the football team again. They all agree, except for Karofsky. All of them plus Santana, Brittany and Quinn perform "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" and they win the championship afterwards. In "Silly Love Songs", the football team and the Glee club seems to have reached a mutual understanding, since no one in the Glee club has been Slushied since the events of the prior episode. Season Three In "I Am Unicorn", Coach Beiste talks the football team into playing the Jets in the upcoming production of West Side Story, which she, along with Emma and Artie, is directing. Known Members Glee-coach-beiste-dot-jones-charice-chord-overstreet.jpg|'Shannon': Coach since Audition.|link=Shannon Beiste FinnSeason2.jpg|Finn: Joins before Pilot: Nº5, Quarterback. since before Pilot to Audition. Quarterback again in Grilled Cheesus.|link=Finn Hudson 300px-PuckSeason2.jpg|'Puck': Joins before Pilot: Nº20|link=Noah Puckerman 300px-MikeSeason2.jpg|'Mike': Joins before Pilot: Nº22|link=Mike Chang ArtieSeason2.jpg|Artie: Joins in Britney/Brittany: Nº34|link=Artie Abrams Image:Normal_00590.jpg|'Azimio': Joins before Pilot: Nº92|link=Azimio Adams 307px-Karofsky.png|Dave Karofsky Joins before Pilot: Nº67, Nº77 (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle), Right Gaurd|link=David Karofsky ;shane Former Members 171px-Ken.png|'Ken': Former Coach since before Pilot to Sectionals.|link=Ken Tanaka 250px-Matt.png|'Matt': Joins before Pilot to Journey to Regionals: Former nº11.|link=Matt Rutherford Kurt Hummel2.jpg|'Kurt': Former nº3, Kicker. Joined and left in Preggers.|link=Kurt Hummel 07; Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel': Former nº1. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Rachel Berry 18; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren': Former nº79. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Lauren Zizes 15; Tina Cohen-Chang.jpg|'Tina': Former nº8. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang 12; Mercedes Jones.jpg|'Mercedes': Former nº71. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Mercedes Jones Tumblr lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1 500-1-.jpg|'Sam': Joins in Audition to New York: Nº6, Former Quarterback since Audition to Britney/Brittany. Transferred schools after New York.|link=Sam Evans Songs *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' by Beyoncé. Danced by the McKinley Titans. (Preggers) *'She's Not There' by The Zombies. Sung by Finn, Artie and Sam. Danced by the McKinley Titans. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' by Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Sung by Artie, Finn, Rachel and Santana. Danced by New Directions and the Football Team. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Cool' from West Side Story. Sung by Mike. Danced by Mike and the Football team. (Asian F) Category:Clubs Category:Former New Directions Member